equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Pon-3
|hair = with streaks |coat = |other names = DJ Pon |cutie mark = }} DJ Pon-3 is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and one of the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls DJ Pon-3 makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, including hallway cameo appearances, in the cafeteria, and at the Cakes' Sweet Shoppe. In the cafeteria, Applejack removes her glasses during the song Equestria Girls. She later serves as a disc jockey at the Fall Formal. She briefly sings along with the song This is Our Big Night. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3 appears again in ''Rainbow Rocks. In one scene, she listens to music on her headphones in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. She later appears at the Sweet Shoppe strutting to her own music in a similar fashion to Music to My Ears. After the Dazzlings convince Trixie to trap the Rainbooms under the Mane Event stage, Spike arrives with DJ Pon-3 to rescue them. As Spike explains, DJ Pon-3 had been wearing her headphones throughout, making her immune to the Dazzlings' spell. With the Dazzlings on stage, DJ Pon-3 arrives with her Rockin' Convertible, converting it into a DJ station to provide music and speakers for the Rainbooms to defeat the Dazzlings. She is last seen sitting behind a turntable as Sunset Shimmer writes to Princess Twilight Sparkle . She is never referred to by name, nor does she speak in the film. Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 is the lead role in the musical short Music to My Ears, in which she struts through the city while listening to dubstep on her headphones. She passes by a policeman directing traffic and the Crusaders, and she stops at the Sweet Shoppe to buy something to eat from Mrs. Cake. When she reaches Canterlot High School and dances through the hallways, Principal Celestia stops her and confiscates her headphones. As Celestia walks away, DJ Pon-3 continues listening to music on her earbuds. Beginning with this short, DJ Pon-3's design is slightly altered; she wears sneakers instead of knee-high boots. Guitar Centered In the animated short Guitar Centered, DJ Pon-3 works at a music store and greets the Rainbooms as they enter. After Rainbow Dash wins over Trixie in their shred-off, she presents Rainbow Dash with the double-necked guitar that she and Trixie both coveted. Pinkie on the One DJ Pon-3 makes a cameo in the cafeteria scene where Pinkie Pie drums with her silverware. Shake Your Tail DJ Pon-3 serves as a disc jockey during Twilight and her friends' performance of the titular song. In one shot, she works a turntable. In a later shot, she dances while wearing the Canterlot Wondercolts ears and tail. Perfect Day for Fun DJ Pon-3 watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Friendship Games, DJ Pon-3 adds some beats to Rainbow Dash's CHS Rally Song. She works a turntable during Pinkie Pie's party for the Crystal Prep Academy students and she appears chatting with Lemon Zest at the end of the film. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''Legend of Everfree, DJ Pon-3 goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she is paired with Fluttershy in the Amethyst Tent. She mostly appears in background shots of student campers, usually bobbing her head to the music in her headphones. Depiction in comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, DJ Pon-3 appears on page 22 in a Canterlot High classroom with Fluttershy and on pages 41-43 and 45 watching the Wondercolts/Shadowbolts soccer game. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, DJ Pon-3 appears on pages 28 and 34 looking irritated due to "Anon-a-Miss"'s cyber-bullying. Other depictions Chapter books Of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the animated shorts, DJ Pon-3 appears on the cover and spine and, in the story, communicates through text messages rather than speech. Software Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. includes DJ Pon-3 as a background character. Rainbow Rocks description Always chill and ready to rock, DJ Pon-3 spins the hits Canterlot High loves to hear. When she drives up in her so-cool convertible wearing her signature shades, she commands attention without even saying a word. Rainbow Rocks Encore and Legend of Everfree descriptions DJ PON-3 is known by everyone at Canterlot High for her awesome taste in music and her rockin' style. She wears her signature shades and headphones all of the time, no matter what! Merchandise Three dolls of DJ Pon-3 have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a "Design & Decorate" doll with hairbrush and microphone, a "Neon" doll with a backstage pass and headset, and a doll that is sometimes packaged with the Rockin' Convertible vehicle toy. Another DJ Pon-3 doll has also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games with the Canterlot High Playset. In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), DJ Pon-3 writes two comments about the Shadowbolts and signs her name as "DJ Pon". Quotes Gallery See also * References es:DJ Pon-3 pl:DJ Pon-3 pt-br:DJ Pon-3 ru:DJ Pon-3 Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Humans